This invention relates to a fuel control apparatus for a diesel engine equipped with an electronic diesel injection control system that permits operating a diesel engine in the same way as a gasoline engine.
In a conventional diesel engine having an electronic diesel injection control system a reversible motor has been used to move a control lever of a fuel controller. By changing the motor rotating direction, the lever has been turned in the fuel increasing or decreasing direction. This has complicated not only the electric circuit, but also the mechanical structure due to the need to provide a reversible motor and a clutch.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to provide a fuel control apparatus which eliminates the aforementioned shortcomings of the conventional control apparatus by providing a unidirectional rotating motor in conjunction with a simple motor control circuit.